


he owns my heart already

by Wangxianism



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Doctor Jeon Jungkook, Domestic Fluff, Famous Taehyung, Fluff and Smut, I’m bad at tags, Jealous Jungkook, Jealous Taehyung, M/M, Married Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Model Kim Taehyung | V, famous doctor jungkook, gucci loves taehyung, head of the ward jungkook, heart surgeon jungkook, taehyung in heels - Freeform, taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangxianism/pseuds/Wangxianism
Summary: “so jungkook i have a daughter who would love to go out for dinner with you what do you think??”“uhhhhh hoejung-nim i’m already married”*narrator voice cue* many doctors, nurses and patients hearts were broken that day and doctor jungkook did not have cure for this





	1. im sorry i’m married sir

it was just a normal day for jungkook the great heart surgeon of the hospital, get ready at unusual times (whenever he gets free to have a wink of sleep) and have multiple, hour long, complex surgeries in a day and missing the love of his life, everyday was a hustle life and as usual he was running late to a “surgeons meet” which happens like every month to “how well” their doing in their respective fields (it’s basically old hags boasting about their unending wealth and success) and the chief thought it would be “good” idea to implement this and yes everyone there have a weird hate-love thing towards jungkook (just say their jealous and go).  
well jungkook is rich (+1),  
jungkook is extremely good at his field (+100)  
jungkook is successful (+10000) jungkook is extremely handsome (+102829 he basically won)  
and half of the hospital population admiring jeon jungkook even if they’re old or young. 

“what if i get the tix for endgame today i have been waiting to see my ton-“  
“JUNGKOOK-SHI” and again he was pulled out of his world, the disrespect.  
“uhh yes?” was the only thing he could muster to cover up he was not listening, “the meeting is over have any few words??” and here they go again “ahh no minhyuk boojang-nim” and then the dreadful, absolutely no use meeting was over. 

the atmosphere in the elavtor was just weird, it was just basically the nurses and the head physician eyeing jungkook and some doctors who’s kissing the chairman’s ass and jungkook awkwardly standing with hoejung-nim trying to answer his questions to his best, and for a moment he thought he stopped asking questions cause jungkook is not capabale of answering but he was wrong so badly wrong, the next question was an attack (he is just over dramatic) “doctor jungkook i have a daughter who’s studying in seoul university so i was thinking how about you two go to a dinner together??” and while the nurse and the head doctor was glaring at their chairman , they did not know that “sorry sir but i’m already married” and yes many hearts was shattered that day “actually for five years cause i became a busy resident and did not want to spend less time with my love so we got married very young” and this curshed the shattered pieces 

“WHAT OUR DOCTOR JUNGKOOK IS MARRIED???”


	2. i miss him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “he dint call me and WHAT HE IS GONNA PICK ME NOW???? JO MANAGER DONT HANG U- and he did”

only some news spread like wildfire throughout the faculty, even the janitors know about it, it would be always about some idol of yl coming for a surgery they did not want anyone to know but yet the news would spread like a disease. no do not ask how (it might be someone from the gossip ward)   
so thier hot heart surgeon doctor jeon jungkook was married and nobody knew when, how, who was a gossip of the month in the whole hospital and hannam hospital was big VERY BIG yet even the janitor who comes for one shift also knew about this, that heartbreaking and shocking news was jeon jungkook was married. 

“chaeyoung-ah did you know that our doc jungkook is married??” nurse A, “wait what our d-doc our handsome, hot, intelligent jungkook is married I WAS ABOUT TO ASK HIM OUT” went nurse B and the whole hospital is only filled with the same dam conversation throughout and jungkook was done with this he was absolutely done of hearing how many people wanted to ask him out or “IS IT REALLY TRUE THAT YOUR MARRIED” and he has the automatic answer mechanism that’s a yes or no. 

he could hear the receptionist literally talking to the nurse about the new hot topic that’s “Jeon jungkook is married” and he can legit hear it , well he can’t stop them or something so he went to back to see the news on the main lobby which had a pretty happy news for him “gucci model kim taehyung is back in city after his successful runway show in paris for gucci, fans are waiting for his arrival right now” and he missed him a lot these days but the happy feeling wa gone and replaced by panic in a min by this “jungkook-ah taehyung is coming to pick you up get ready okay”   
“TAEHYUNG IS COMING??? NOW ?? WTF I HAVE WORK WHAT JO MANGERNIM DONT HANG U- and he did” *sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iahsajkshsjzzu 15 kudos fuck i never expected 2 lmao


	3. i came back for you baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “hey honey missed me ??”  
> “yes missed you too BUT WHAT ABOUT MY WORK”  
> “geez kook listen to old town road and shut up now”

*flash* *click* *shutter* *scream cue* “KIM TAEHYUNGGG” “TAE WE LOVE YOU” “TAEHYUNG-SHI IS IT TRUE YOUR IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH KIM MINJAE??” “TAEHYUNG SHI-“ 

airport. that’s it, it says it all the most hectic place for any korean celebrities, literally every shit happens here, a girl pulling someone’s hair to a fan tearing his gucci slippers to journalists making up rumour, everything happens in that goddam place it’s not that he doesn’t like his fans, no he really loves his fans but somtimes uhhh they become hulk you know just like jungkook’s favourite marvel series character along with that dam tony stark, he literally has star eyes for him not that he’s jealous well he can legit do anything tony can do like, want a car ??? here it is, want a goddam million dollar necklace??? here it is, the only problem here is the dam suit and his mf brain which he lacks.

“jo hyung did you book tickets for endgame???” this is the top most priority for his kookie right now so, “uhhh yes got the VIP and just asked namjoon-shi to cancel jungkook’s surgeries and gonna call him now”  
it was perfect he was tired of staying in that dumb hotel room alone and not seeing or hearing jungkook’s voice or smile because of their hectic schedule had made him really cranky and a reporter was annoying him with “are you dating kim minjae” from the time he has landed so he decided to shut her with an “uhh no sorry we aren’t dating, we are just friends from the same field and i’m late i have a date today so yeah thank you” well this made her shut her trap.  
he could hear his baby’s voice whining saying he has work and he can’t miss his work, well it’s time to take action, “hyung pass me the phone” and here he starts, guilt tripping jeon jungkook “baby we dint meet for a month now and i miss you and this is how you treat me while i’m trying to see my baby no you can’t cancel anything today or the further plans i make, okay” he started whining again and he reached his car “i’m gonna drive right now so be ready, talk to you later kookie” and off he goes to rest aka spend time with his love.

hospitals are always bustling, he doesn’t really like seeing hurt bloodied people taking in for surgeries but yeah he has to wait for his husband so leaned against his car, he could feel some people recognising him even though he was covered up, he had to act nonchalant so he did not give them any confirmation. 

he could see his love running with a scowl on his face, he got freshened up so yeah he is coming out so win for the gays.  
“hey kookie miss-“ and yeah he is already in the car with a loud bang of the door, well it ain’t gonna be easy, so he got inside to continue to continue the ride.

the car was eerily silent so taehyung tries to calm his husband down cause he doesn’t like missing his surgeries so he thought of giving a shot for some conversation “hey honey missed me??” he hoped he doesn’t glare and start scowling again “yes missed you too” he whispered, taehyung was delighted that he is not angry but it was broken in a minute, a freakin’ second “BUT WHAT ABOUT MY WORK TAE, TODAY I HAD IMPORTANT SURGERIES AND YOU KNOW I DONT LIKE GIVING UP MY SURGERIES TO OTHER DOCTORS I FEEL LIKE LOSING AND IRRESPONSIBLE HYUNG” well here it is he told everything he had in his chest and taehyung did not have any answer so he just went for an “jungkook-ah listen to old town road and shut up now pls” and yes jungkook had managed to give a nasty glare and then went soft cause he can’t fight with him cause it’s been a long time seeing his love, “hyung i remember our university days now, i was always behind completing my medical records and football matches and you always managed to get me away from there and run away for a day and sometimes it was weeks” he smiled it was sweet memories for them, taehyung was and will always be jungkook’s protector, always stopping him from over working himself, “well baby i don’t like seeing you work a lot and i heard your not eating well and don’t ask me how i know i have connections so shut up and enjoy” so here they go, de stressing and refreshing themselves, away from the busy world, just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS UWU oh btw can you guys comment it would be wonderful knowing where i am going wrong and anything thanks AND OUR BABIES WON AN MUSIC AWARD IN BBMAS AKWHJAAJHSHS PROUD OF THEM


	4. fans who respect privacy are always the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ARE YOY KIM TAEHYUNG??? IM YOUR FAN”   
> “uhhh actually i’m n-“ “TAEHYUNG GIVE ME YOUR PURSE”   
> “ah well you see my name is not kim taheyung i’m jeon taehyung and i look like kim taheyung but i’m not kim taehyung”   
> “..........are you serious”

every kpop idol thinks that wearing a black mask and a black hugeass sunglasses will protect them from everything and anything even thanos snap and even jeon jungkook’s husband is one of them 

“im saying YOU LOOK SUSPICIOUS TAE like anyone can guess your either a kpop star or a fucking criminal” he says with the absolute deadpan voice. 

“kook-ah it’s not about how it looks ITS THE CODE FOR EVERY CELEBRITY IN KOREA i did not make the rules so let me follow the theme” taehyung is dead set on not getting caught and nobody not even dickspatch can spoil their date. 

they had already reached the movie theatre which was in gangnam and it was a weekday so it might be empty but it’s ENDGAME we are talking about weekdays are also filled with tony and his gang’s fans and jung-kook was his huge (calls himself the number one stan ever) fan. 

“hyung we need to get my extra cheese popcorn or else i’m leaving you here and forget about the date only i’m watching the dam movie and you stand here looking at the mirror with that hugeass black mask” well jungkook was tired of waiting for his dear husband to get ready which was just a 5 mins work but nope for taheyung it was an half an hour work max, “ow ow fuck i’m done kookie don’t become violent here” well he deserved it in his understandment 

the theatre was crowded but not has crowded as weekends, they could only see kids who skipped college and school to watch the movie so jungkook went ahead to buy his “extra cheesy popcorn” and taehyung sat on a bench which was near the concession stand and was scrolling through instagram and laughing at some of his fans jokes which was by the way hilarious considering even he was a crackhead sometimes. 

“uhhh are you kim taehyung??? IM BIG FAN OF YOURS” no he was not kim taehyung today cause he was just a man who came out with his love for a date and nothing can spoil so he tired to turn the stituation   
“no i’m n-“  
“TAEHYUNG-AH give me your purse” shouted his husband from far well he was not a person to shout but he is excited well here it goes his chance turn the problem well a man’s gotta try,   
“uhh i’m not kim taheyung im jeon taehyung i look like kim taehyung but i’m kim taehyung you get it right doppelgängers with same name e-exists i guess” those two girls looked at him like he had three heads and three eyes because they clearly knew who he was cause his mask was down cause he was getting suffocated but he tried his level best.   
“.....are you serious ?? we know it’s you but we are sorry for disturbing you when you are having a off, we are sorry” he knew so many of his fans were so genuine and respected his opinions and his privacy so he gave them his signature smile, thanked them and they shyly asked for his sign, he couldn’t deny because they did not take his picture and spread it around especially jungkook’s picture cause he dosent want anything to happen to him especially media getting involved so he had signed their phonecases and thanked them. 

jungkook came back and gave him questioning gaze cause he had seen him talking to the girls, taheyung just shrugged “my fans they found iut it’s me, they were sweet thou respected my privacy” and jungkook nodded and said “i said you that anyone will recognise you if your wearing mask or not idiot” well here they started bickering again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mjwjsjajsjs thank you for so much support and i’m hyped to see my boys on the voice

**Author's Note:**

> lasuakjss this is my first time writing something hope y’all like it and TAEKOOK POST ONE SELCA IM TIRED OF CRUMBS


End file.
